


O Prisioneiro

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Portuguese, Torture
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se Robert tivesse mantido Rhaegar vivo após a sua vitória no Tridente ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Prisioneiro

1\. Robert  
Robert sempre ouvira que fogo não poderia machucar um dragão, isso óbviamente estava errado já que quando o ferros em brasa eram levados a pele de Rhaegar ele gritava tão alto que podia ser ouvido até mesmo além das masmorras da Fortaleza Vermelha.

O Príncipe Dragão costumava falar muito no passado em meios aos gritos , com uma arrogância e convicção que enfurecia Robert ainda mais, ele falava sobre destino, sobre amor, sobre escolhas. Que Lyanna veio com ele porque quis, porque ela é o amou naqueles poucos meses juntos mais do que ela teria amado Robert em uma vida inteira, que Robert começara uma guerra por uma mulher que não o suportava.

Rhaegar não fala mais, não desde que Robert trouxe os corpos de seus filhos e os pregou na sua frente para ele ver dia após dia a princesa Rhaenys e o príncipe Aegon entrarem em composição na sua frente. Ele fica apático até que a dor não de mais para agüentar e aí ele apenas grita.

Uma vez quando Robert estava finalmente saindo após uma longa sessão na masmorra Rhaegar disse :

“Porque você não me mata de uma vez ?”

“Morte é algo bom demais para você” o Rei disse sem olhar para ele.

 

2\. Cersei  
Rhaegar não reconheceu a mulher de cabelos dourados que veio vê-lo na masmorra, ela poderia parecer um anjo se não fosse pela expressão de desdém que havia em seu rosto.

Ela o observou por um longo tempo como se estivesse o analisando antes de dizer :

“Eu costumava te amar sabe ?”

“...”

“Meu pai tentou arranjar u matrimônio entre nós dois, mas o Rei louco não quis saber disso, nós tínhamos ouro e o legado dos primeiros homens e ele ainda assim preferiu mandar aquela vaca doente de Dorne para você”

Elia não era uma vaca, ela era gentil, bela, doce e ela morrera de uma maneira horrível por sua causa, no passado Robert passara horas descrevendo exatamente como, Rhaegar pensou mas não disse nada, então a mulher loira continuou :

“Eu culpei ele por muito tempo por nós não termos ficado juntos, mas agora eu culpo a você. Vocês Targaryens podem se casar múltiplas vezes, eu estava descomprometida, eu te amava tanto, e ainda assim você foi atrás daquela loba suja, eu já tive dois filhos e ainda assim sou no mínimo dez vezes mais bela do que Lyanna Stark jamais foi”

Era verdade que a mulher na sua frente era bela, para a maioria mais bela do que Lyanna, bela como as donzelas nas cações. Lyanna era bela de um jeito selvagem e indomável, ela era cem vezes mais bela do que a mulher na sua frente para ele.

“Quem é você ?” Rhaegar finalmente disse.

Havia sido uma pergunta inocente, antes do seu compromisso com Elia ser firmado muitas famílias com filhas tentaram arranjar um compromisso com ele. Mas a reação da mulher foi lhe dar automaticamente um soco na cara, ele já tinha recebido ferimentos bem piores mas o puro ódio que ele viu nos olhos dela Rhaegar só tinha visto antes nos olhos de Robert.

 

3\. Jaime  
Jaime quase não fala quando ele vai visitá-lo, o menino que ele conhecera assim que se juntara a Guarda Real sempre tinha uma resposta sarcástica na ponta da língua. Provavelmente ele ainda era assim fora daquele lugar, afinal o que ele poderia dizer para o filho do homem que ele matou ?

Jaime aparecia de madrugada, geralmente nos dias em que Robert ia visitá-lo, ele trazia o leite da papoula para aliviar a sua dor, e outros remédios, água limpa e pão. Mas nas raras ocasiões em que haviam conversas, quando ele estava bem o suficiente para falar ao invés de receber sedentamente o que quer que Jaime tenha trago para tornar a sua existência um pouquinho menos miserável, eram alguns dos poucos momentos que ele poderia definir como agradáveis. Aquele dia foi um deles, após terminar de beber a água Rhaegar disse :

“Eu não te culpo sabe, sobre o meu pai”

“Já te disseram que você é um péssimo mentiroso vossa graça ?”

“Eu estou falando sério, eu pensei sobre fazer isso eu mesmo”

Era verdade, ele sabia que havia algo errado com o seu pai desde criança, mas não tinha noção do quanto até receber a noticia que ele tinha queimado o pai e o irmão de Lyanna vivos. Lyanna concordou em ficar na Torre até que o filho deles nascesse, mas ela nunca mais o beijou após aquele dia.

“Um regicida e um quase patricida. Que ótima dupla que nós somos então hein ?”

Essa resposta fez com que Rhaegar desse o seu primeiro riso em mais de seis anos.

 

4\. Ned  
Haviam poucas pessoas que sabiam que o príncipe dragão ainda estava vivo, Ned Stark era um deles, Robert tinha lhe contado tudo durante a rebelião Greyjoy, e no dia que ele chegou ao Porto Real.

Rhaegar estava magro, sujo e cheio de cicatrizes, seus cabelos prateados outrora tão belos estavam brancos e sem vida, ele parecia ter envelhecido duas vezes mais do que Ned, o único motivo para ele ter certeza que era mesmo o príncipe era os olhos violeta inconfundíveis mesmo com as rugas ao redor desses.

“Ned Stark ?” ele perguntou.

“Você pode me chamar de Eddard”

“Tá bem, Eddard, o que você está fazendo aqui ?”

“Eu me tornei a mão do Rei, e tem algo que eu preciso te contar”

“Os assuntos entre nós morreram junto com a sua irmã Eddard”

“É sobre o seu filho”

“O bebê de Lyanna ? Ele está vivo ?”

“Sim, e ele não é um bebê, ele é um rapaz de quatorze anos, eu o criei como o meu bastardo em Winterfell, ninguém me questionou, ele não tem cabelos prateados ou olhos violeta, tudo na aparência dele é igual a Lya”

“Quem sabe sobre isso?”

“Eu nunca contei para ninguém, nem mesmo a minha esposa”

“Ele ainda está em perigo, se Robert descobrir...”

“Não ele não está, ele se juntou a Patrulha da Noite, Robert não poderá mais tocá-lo após ele fizer o juramento”

“Obrigada Eddard”

“Eu não fiz isso por você, eu fiz pela minha irmã e pelo menino”

“Obrigada mesmo assim”

“Eu estou indo agora”

“Só me responda uma pergunta antes disso, por favor”

“Pergunte”

“Qual o nome dele ?”

“Jon” Ned disse e foi embora sem ver o pequeno sorriso que apareceu nos lábios do príncipe acorrentado.

 

5\. Arya  
Ele pensou que estava vendo um fantasma por um momento. A menina que viera correndo atrás de um gato parecia tanto com Lyanna que ele ficou sem ar.

“Quem é você ?” ele disse perplexo.

A menina só então reparou na sua presença, Rhaegar esperou que ela fugisse, mas ela apenas o olhou curiosa.

“Meu nome é Arya”

“Stark ?”

“Sim,como você sabe ?”

“Eu já conheci algumas pessoas da sua família há muito tempo atrás”

“Então o que você fez pra te mandarem pra cá ?”

“Eu irritei o Rei”

“Só por isso ?”

“Eu realmente irritei o Rei”

Isso fez Arya rir. Rindo ela parecia ainda mais ainda com Lyanna. Lhe ocorreu que talvez se ele e Lyanna tivessem tido uma filha ela pareceria assim.

“Você não deveria vir para um lugar como esse, o seu pai deve estar preocupado”

“Eu sei, mas o que é a vida sem um pouco de aventura ?”

 

6\. Ned II  
Era raro alguém ser jogado nas masmorras com ele, Robert era do tipo que cortava uma mão, mandava para a muralha ou executava de uma vez ao invés de deixar a pessoa apodrecendo na cela. Mas ainda assim havia um ou outro de vez em quando, mas ele se surpreendeu ao ver quem era o seu companheiro de masmorra daquela vez.

“Ned ? Sete infernos o que você fez pro Robert te mandar pra esse lugar ?”

“Não foi Robert”

“Então pelo menos você não deve ficar muito tempo, assim que o Robert descobrir eles vão te soltar na hora”

“Isso não vai acontecer. Robert está morto”

Rhaegar ficou em choque por cerca de dez segundos, depois ele começou a rir.

Ele riu tão alto e tão desesperadamente por minutos afio. Ned Stark olhou para ele como se ele tivesse enlouquecido e disse :

“Ele deveria ter te matado no Tridente !”

“Eu sei !” Rhaegar disse e continuou rindo.

 

7\. Oberyn  
Se tornou difícil saber direito a passagem do tempo sem Robert ou Jaime. Não havia nenhum raio de luz nas masmorras e o guarda que vinha lhe dar suas refeições dizia pra ele calar a boca toda vez que ele perguntava alguma coisa. Foi o guarda que ele esperou ver ao acordar com um tapa na cara, mas quem ele viu foi Oberyn Martell.

Os seus anos de tortura com Robert mexeram com a sua cabeça de muitas maneiras, mas nunca em nenhum momento Rhaegar pensou que ele merecia o que Robert estava fazendo com ele, mas com Oberyn era diferente. O homem na sua frente era alguém que tinha o direito de ser seu carrasco.

“Eu nunca gostei de você, eu disse tantas vezes para o meu pai e para a minha irmã que ela se casar com você era uma péssima idéia” Oberyn disse.

“Eu sei”

“E eu estava certo”

“Eu sei”

“Você a humilhou”

“Eu sei”

“Você é o responsável pela morte dela, e pela morte dos seus filhos”

“Eu sei”

“Bom que você saiba. Eu vou matar o homem que a matou hoje, e depois que eu acabar com ele vai ser a sua vez”

Oberyn nunca mais voltou para lá, Rhaegar desejou e rezou para que ele voltasse.

 

8\. Ninguém  
Ela conheceu esse homem uma vez quando ela ainda era Arya Stark, mas ela não sabia quem ele era. Como Ninguém ela sabe, ela sabe mais do que a história oficial, e mais do que havia nas canções.

“Quem é ?” ele pergunta.

“Morte” ela responde.

“Finalmente”

Ninguém também sabe que rosto usar nessa missão. É quase desconfortável usar um rosto tão parecido com o seu de verdade, mas ela considerou apropriado para a situação.

“Lyanna ?” Rhaegar disse.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

“Eu senti tanto a sua falta”

“Eu também” ela mentiu.

“Você veio aqui para me matar”

“Sim”

“Obrigada. Posso te pedir uma coisa antes ?”

“Pode”

“Um beijo, só um, eu passei os últimos anos procurando pelas minhas memórias, eu me lembro quando você disse que não me beijaria mais, mas não do nosso último”

“Sim”

Ela já tinha pensado sobre o seu primeiro beijo antes, ela pensou que talvez seria com Gendry ou Edric Dayne, mas ela estava satisfeita com aquilo, havia tanta afeição e necessidade naquele toque, não era romântico para ela mas ainda assim era significativo. Quando os lábios dela se retirassem dos dele Rhaegar já estaria morto.

Ela já tinha usado a sua lâmina em varias pessoas antes, mas pela primeira vez isso sentiu como se fosse uma gentileza.


End file.
